Love Affair
by AjShaus
Summary: Rei and Jack used to be the best of friends...before he started dating. But what is this? I love triangle. Akira loves Jack, Jack loves Rei, but who does Rei love? Will Jack and Rei be together? Or will things just get awkward. Find out :
1. Dreams or Nightmares

Author's Note: So it looks like this is my fourth story. Please feel free to correct me on anything. Tell me what I'm doing wrong, and how I should improve. The next chapter is ready, but I will not release it until August 17, 2011. Thank you for reading my enteries. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>-Dream Starts-<p>

"Rei!" Jack pulls her aside by her arm, pulling her close to him in a corner of the hallway. Pushing a few strands of her long brownish red beautiful hair behind her ear. Puzzled she looks up at him then blushes realizing how close they're faces were. "You've been avoiding me, why?" He asks looking her in her eyes.

Next to them was the stair chase, they hear the door open but they don't look. Jack signals Rei to keep quiet as they wait for the person to pass by But little do they realize its actually Jack's girlfriend, Akira spying on them. Akira leans on the door hiding, to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know why you're sneaking around for. And I'm not avoiding you. Why do you want to talk to me all of a sudden anyways. Ever since you started dating Akira our friendship died." Rei spoke normally, remembering how they always used to play fight and argue before he started dating. She looked away trying not to let him see the hurt in her eyes. He reaches up with his hand and touches her chin and slowly pulls her face to his. "I'm sorry," he says before kissing her.

She pulls back and pushes him into the wall at the same time. Now in view of the door, "Wha-" then looks at Akira who now has tears in her eyes. Akira turns around opens the door and runs down the stairs. "Akira!" Rei runs after her."

-Dream ends-

Rei sits up confused. "Shit that's like the 10th dream I had about Jack liking me." She puts her head in her hands. "Ahhh what am I going to do. This needs to stop!" Looking at the clock seeing its 7:40, she throws the blanket off of herself rushing to get ready for school. Taking a shower she has no time to brush her hair or straighten it, so she wore it curly for the day. Her hair curly alone came down to her waist. Rei brushed her teeth and put her uniform on.

She was 17 years old, cultural background was mixed, 5'2, 34 B cup breast, she was pretty normal.

Heading to her first period class which she shared with Hale (who was brown, taller than her by a lot, C cup breast younger then her by two months but still 17).

As class started they sat down. "God, I barely made it." Rei whispered to her friend. "I know you got here right when the bell rang." "Omg, Hale I had another dream about Jack and me. This is getting ridiculous!" Hale looks at her friend sizing her up, "Maybe you're secretly in love him." Rei took a moment to think about it, "No, I don't think so. He's always the one confessing to me. Or making the intimate move."

"GIRLS!" both Rei and Hale jumped and looked at the teacher, I am trying to teach class, talk about personal matters AFTER. They looked at each other then looked back at the teacher and said in unison "Yes, Miss."

* * *

><p>Class continued and they got they're work done, Second period flew by quickly and now it was time for lunch. Hale and Rei met up at they're lockers got they're lunch and headed towards they're group of friends. They walked slowly, Rei whispered to Hale trying to look as normal as possible to her friends they were approaching, "I don't want to eat with them right now. Not after that dream, its just building up stress. What if I do something stupid?" "Don't worry about it, they seem to in they're world right now we can sit with the others."<p>

"Hey guys," they both said smiling, everyone greeted them back and they sat down and ate lunch. Akira got up to throw out her garbage and looked back at Jack noticing he was staring at her. She kept her eyes down and leaned over to Hale whispering lowly, "Don't make it obvious but he keeps looking at me. Do you think I should avoid him, I mean its not like he would notice anything but just to give myself some time to think?" Hale looks around the group stops at Jack for a spit second then looks back around the group and puts her head down as Akira comes back and sits beside him. "Yes he was staring at you but that could be for a lot of reasons. And If I were you I would avoid him for a bit." The bell rings and everyone goes their own direction except for Akira and Jack, heading the same direction, and Hale and Rei. Rei walks Hale to class not caring if she was late and the two love birds do the same.

Wondering around in the hallway Rei starts thinking**. **_**I wonder how long I can keep this up?**_ She stops and turns looking out the window, admiring the the scene before her. She then realizes someone is behind her in the reflection and that someone was Jack! She looks down as her heart starts beating faster, closing her eyes tightly contemplating what to do. _**Shit! Should I turn around and say hi, or just pretend like I never noticed him and walk way. What if he calls my name? Ahhhh brush it off and uhh… say I am late for class, that's right.**_She looks up blushing so hard that anyone can noticed the red on her coloured cheeks. She looks back at they're reflection and notices him studying her. _Just walk away_. She told herself.

She took a step to a side in away where it looked like he wasn't noticed. She made a run for class as she hard him say "HEYY!"

* * *

><p>"YOU'RE LATE!" The teacher accused. "Sorry Sir!" "Take your seat, we're on chapter 4." She sits down and opens her text book. Unable to concentrate she sits there in a daze. <em><strong>Why was he staring at me? Was they're something on me? Ughhh! If I didn't have any of those dreams I wouldn't be freaking out!<strong>_She puts her head on her desk looking out the window. After a while she starts daydreaming about Jacks looks. His brown eyes, tan skin. He was asian. Huggable, black hair (which he now wears gelled up since he cut it). He was funny, yet annoying, cute, nice lips. A few inches taller then her. Then there was Akira, skinny, model like tall (they're size conflicted), brown hair, barely any chest, but she was pretty, half Asian and half white. "REI!" a book slams down on her desk, she jumps up and looks at the teacher. "Yes!" "You come in late, and now you are daydreaming in my class? Please excuse yourself." She looks around looking at all the faces staring back at hers then looks back at her teacher "Yes, Sir. I'm Sorry, please excuse me." She grabs her stuff looking down and leaves.

With 20 minutes to kill until her next class, she heads outside into the field and lays down on the grass with the warmth of the sun on her. _Feels so good!_ She smiles to herself. She then closes her eyes, listening to everything surrounding her. "Wahhhhh, I don't mind spending 20 mins of class like this everyday." She says to herself rolling over. She suddenly gets up felling the sudden shift in the air, someone was watching her. The wind blowing her hair to one side she looks around her, unable to see anyone she looks around in front of her squinting her eyes looking at the trees.

-**Ba-Bump**- Her heart skips a beat as she sees him. _**What is he doing here? Was he watching me this whole time? No there must be some explanation…maybe he was here before me just ask him. **_Her heart sank to the thought of approaching him. He sat there at the trees staring back at her. He got up and started walking towards her, she sat there frozen in fear. Then the bell to last period rang, she jumped up took her things and ran.

Jack stopped in his steps watched her run and turned back to get his things mumbling to himself. "Damn…"


	2. The Confession

Rei was sitting in fourth period waiting for the time to pass, she was always very impatient. Never liked waiting no matter what. _**Maybe my mind and eyes are playing tricks on me. **_She thought to herself. Tapping her pencil continuously on the desk as her teacher talked. She rolled her eyes and groaned out loud by accident. "Mrs. Rei am I boring you?" "Uh, no miss!" She said quickly seeing an opportunity to leave class for a few mins. "I just need to go to the washroom badly! May I go?" Ms. Alex eyed Rei down carefully and excused Rei to the washroom.

Rei ran out the class and into the washroom, turned on the sink and washed her face with cold water. "There that should wake me up a little." She stood there looking at herself in the mirror wondering what Jack could possibly be staring at. Her hair was curly, but not frizzy. She had put some anti-frizz cream in her hair before she left. Nothing was on her face, her skin looked clear. She turned around to look at her back through the mirror. Nothing was on her skirt and her curls covered all of her back. She turned back to face the mirror. _**Nothing is wrong with me so why would he be looking at me. Even if something was wrong, he wouldn't hesitate and jump to make fun of me**__. _She looked at herself in the mirror and blushed._**Maybe he does really like me**__. _She started laughing as she turned for the door "Nahh, I'm just letting those dreams get to me."

As she walked out the washroom she tripped and fell into… (guess who? Bob! Juust kidding) the one and only Jack. Putting his arm around her waist he caught her. She looked at him wide-eyed, blushing and her mouth hanging open. "Rei, you need to look were you are going, what if I wasn't there to catch you. You could have seriously gotten hurt." She stood there closing her mouth to swallow, "I…I" was all she could say. He looked at her concerned, "Are you sick, you're face is so red. I noticed it before too. Are you running a fever?" Which his free hand he reached and felt her forehead, her cheeks and her neck. "They're quite warm. Are you okay." He talked leaving his hand on her neck. The bell to end school rang and she stood up on her feet, swapping his hand away, "I-I'm fine. Thank you." She said looking away. "Are you sure?" He said pulling her chin to face her. Her heart skipped a beat. "I said I'm fine!" She yelled and walked away.

* * *

><p>After she retrieved her stuff from class she went upstairs to her locker. Catching Hale just before she left she quickly asked "Halee, I don't wanna go home yet. Can I come over. Pleaseeeee! So many weird things have been going on today." "Sorry, no can do chicka, my parents are home today. I'll call you later on tonight and you can tell me everything."<p>

"Hey guys!" They turned to see Jack. Hale looked at her friend her was staring back wide-eyed with a face expression screaming "DON'T LEAVE ME WITH HIM!" "Rei, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. Hale replied before Rei could say anything, "Knock yourself out. I was just leaving. Keep her company too she doesn't feel like going home yet anyways. Later" She looked back at Rei who was now giving her the dirtiest look ever and winked at her and turned to leave. Rei sighed and turned to face Jack. "So what is it?"

"Oh you didn't want to go home yet?"

"Well-" He cut her off "I've been meaning to ask you this for a while" He looked down embarrassed. Her heart was racing not daring to say a word. "Here come," With that he took her by the arm and dragged her downstairs in this huge corner called the "eco pit". There were 3-5 huge steps that led to the pit, the wall was painted earth colours brown and green, and beside the pit was a little flower garden. They sat down at the edge of the garden and he handed her a second script.

"We're on page 55. I am Nero and you are the girl of his dreams, Enma. He loves her but they can't be together." She looked at him dumbfounded. "What?" She took the book confused. "I joined the school play and I need help with my lines." A wave of relief passed through her. "So that's why you've been giving me these weird looks and following me around all day… " She said lowly more to herself then him, but he answered anyways. "Yeah sorry, didn't mean to spook you. So can you?"

"Sure Since I'm already here." She thought for a moment, "how come you didn't ask Akira?" He looked at me kind of blushing, "Please just keep this a secret from her." Little did he realize as he said that Akira came up and was ease dropping on their conversation. Rei nodded in understandment, quickly scanned the page and stood up. Jack put down his book and took a deep breath. Taking a step closer to her, Rei stood there waiting for him to say the first line. Impatiently, then turned her back signalling for him to start the scene. Akira stood peeping around the corner.

* * *

><p>"Don't you turn you're back on me." He grabbed her by her arm and turns her around. "Don't start! You've been hiding something from me for months. I'm your best friend we tell each other things!" 'Enma,' said raising her voice.<p>

*Nero looks down*

"You stole it didn't you?" *Jack pulls Rei into his arms* "I've wanted to tell you this for so long." Rei blushes despite herself, thinking only of his smell. "Wha-" He interrupts her again. Pulling her face up to look her in the eyes. "I... I've loved you for all these years and never knew how to say it and now..." She pulls away from him still looking him in the eyes trying figure out if he was acting. "Jack.." her heart was racing, she felt light headed. Akira left them alone crying silent tears to herself, Jack didn't love her anymore. She know he had be acting strange recently. But couldn't figure out why. Now she knows…

* * *

><p>Author's Note: DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! But was that really a love confession? Has Jack really stopped loving her? Could this all be a mix up? Tell me, what do YOU want to happen in the next chapter? How would you like to see this end? Find out in the next chapter. Coming out August 19, 2011 J<p> 


	3. Devastating Thoughts

"You're reciting the wrong lines." Jack felt dumb. "Yeah, haha, wrong lines." He said smiling and scratching his head trying to look as innocent as possible. "Sorry about that. Anyways, its getting late. We should get going. Want to walk home together?"

"No, its okay. You live the opposite way anyways. I don't want you to have to walk all the way there then have to bus it back home. It's okay. I'll be fine."

"At least let me walk you to the bus stop."

"Aren't you getting a ride home anyways?" She responded smiling. "Don't worry about it. I'm good. But you can walk me upstairs since we have to go upstairs to our lockers anyways." He smiled back at her collecting the books. "Okay." They both walked upstairs then separated to collect their stuff. They meet at the front of the school and said bye. Rei was the first to walk away. Jack stood there watching her as his ride showed up. He shook his head and got in the car.

* * *

><p>-Later At Home- (Jack's P.O.V)<p>

Akira: "Heyy, did you just get home?"

Jack: "No, I went home straight after school today. Why?"_**I can't let her know I am in the play.**_

Akira: "Ohh, okay. I have to go now. It's time for dinner. Byee, I love you."

Jack: "Yeah, I love you too. Bye."

Akira: … *Hangs up the phone*

_**Fackk, what am I suppose to do. I can't just tell her I am in the play. She might think I am weird or something. I never really told her I was interesting in those stuff when we both started going out. **_He sat there on his bed thinking. _**I don't like hiding things from her like this… **_Then he thought about Rei. _**Now what's her problem? She's been acting weird today. Haha, I wonder why she thought I was following her apart from the reason I gave her? Ever since I started going out with Akira, she hasn't been the same. I miss her, I want to get close to her again. **_*Sighs*

* * *

><p>(Akira's P.O.V)<p>

_**Maybe what I saw was all a misunderstanding. Maybe he is going through some things and can't tell me. Maybe its only her he can tell and, and… but he told her that he loves her. **_Tears started rolling down her cheeks._** He's the only person I have ever felt this way before. I don't want to lose him…not to her! **_Akira hated to admit it, but she was always jealous of Rei's and Jack's relationship. _**Everyone always said that they would make a perfect couple, a cute one. They'd always pictured that those two would be the first to start liking each other, out of the whole group. They wanted it. They even all ditched them so they could alone together, when it was suppose to be their whole clique together at the mall. Instead, It was just Rei and Jack alone together, in the movies, probably sharing popcorn, holding hands, alone in the dark theatre. **_She shook her head, trying to dispel the thoughts she had running through them. _**They don't like the fact that its me and him together and HER, because they think we are an odd couple. They did used to look like a couple, since I started dating him they stopped talking, they didn't even look at each other no more. **_Then her eyes widened. _**MAYBE! Maybe, they were secretly dating before we got together and ended it. Maybe he still loves her? Maybe, Maybe…**_ Was all she could think. Akira was left alone crying in her room, doomed to her own thoughts.

* * *

><p>(The next day)<p>

"Thank God its Friday!" Hale turned to Rei excitedly walking to school together. "I know it feels good now that the week is over." Rei replied smiling to herself. "So, what happened between you and Jack yesterday huh? A little wink, wink, nudge, nudge? Haha."

"Nothing really."

"OMGosh no! I won't accept that as an answer. What happened? Did he confess." Seizing a time to play a little prank on her friend, Rei started blushing as she said "He confessed his love for me."

"WHHAT? !What did he say you have to tell me!" Hale shrieked and stopped holding her friend by her shoulders. But to bad Rei didn't realize that Akira was walking behind them listening to their conversation. "Oh well he said, 'I've loved you for all these years but never knew how to say it." She said out loud both not noticing little broken hearted, Akira walking past them with tears in her eyes. Hale screamed, "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT. HE LOVED YOU. I COULD TELL. Well we all could tell really. OMGosh I'm so happy for you. We all figured he was only dating Akira because he couldn't ge-" Rei cut her off, "I was joking…" They continued walking. "He needed help with a poem cause he signed up for the school play." Rei started laughing, "I can't believe you believed me. Maybe I should join up for the play too!" "Maybe you should." Both girls turned around surprised at the familiar voice. "Jack!" They both said in unison. Rei spoke first, "How long where you there for?"

"Oh I only caught the 'I can't believed you believed me, maybe I should sign up for the school play too!' part. Wish I was here to see what you were doing." Hale laughed and said, "Wouldn't that be funny." Rei blushed despite herself. "NO IT WOULDN'T!" "Anyways, Jack, Rei, I am going to ahead because I have some stuff to print off. Catch you guys at the spot?" "Yeah" Rei replied giving her another one of her distressed looks. Hale smiled and walked off.

* * *

><p>Walking in together, Jack followed Rei to her locker to put her stuff away and Rei did the same. Walking and laughing to their group of friends, Rei caught Akira glaring at her, and realized how close she must have been to Jack, so she took a step aside giving distance between them. Only to further piss of Akira. Jack took his usual seat beside Akira. Looking up at Rei making sure she was watching, Akira pulled Jack into a big intimate kiss. Something you'd never see your friends doing outside the privacy of their own rooms or whatever. <em><strong>Disgusting!<strong>_ Rei looked away half wanting to vomit and sat down in the circle beside her friend Matt and Hale. She gave Matt a huge hug as she usually did and talked away with Hale, occasionally glancing at Jack and Akira. Every now and then Jack would enter the conversation telling jokes that Rei would laugh at. Every time Jack called out to Rei, Akira got jealous and tried to get his attention back. And when she didn't get it back, she got pissed. But what pissed her off even more was when Jack got up to sit beside Rei and they began whispering to each other. Rei whispered to Jack, "What's with Akira today?" She said as she glanced up looking at Akira. "She's acting like I am trying to steal you away or something." Jack shrugged looking at his girlfriend too, as Akira stared back at the both of them furious. "She's getting to clingy right now, its kind of pissing me off." Rei laughed out loud and covered her mouth and looked back at Jack. "You can't be serious. Coming from the person who is also clingy. I swear you are her second hip bone, I never see you guys apart." Jack smiled blushing. "Yeah but I'm not that clingy! What she is doing is getting ridiculous. Kissing me like that in front of everyone. I was shocked."

"Yeah well you should have seen the look she gave me before she did." Rei said smiling. Akira looked like she was about to explode with anger, they were laughing carelessly in front of her, blushing and smiling. Giving each other those looks! _**At least if your going to do something, don't do it in front of me. It hurts so much. Seeing you do those things with her just makes me what to kill her! AHHHH!**_ Akira tried to maintain her composer. Akira's heart sank a little as she remembered what Hale said this morning. _**This is going to come to a stop and its going to stop now. I am going to tell Rei to stay away from my man, because he is mine and mine first! If she wanted him, she should have done something before we started going out! **_Akira rose to her feet dramatically making everyone in the circle stop what they were doing and stare at her. "Rei, may I please talk to you privately for a second?" She said trying to sound calm, cool and collected. Rei looked at Jack unsure, Jack shrugged at her then nodded his head. Taking that she slowly got up mumbling sure and walked and followed Akira half way down the hall. Akira walked far enough from the group so that they couldn't hear what she was about to say. She didn't want them to know that she was secretly losing her man to this, THIS….tramp. _**She could get anyone she wants why does it have to be him? **_Akira stopped and turned to Rei and said, "I want you to stay away from Jack." Rei looked at her in shocked. "What? Why?"

"I know you love him, just leave us alone."

"Akira I don't have feelings for him!" Akira looked at her in disgust with tears in her eyes "Don't you lie! I've seen the way he looks at you! And they way you look at him. The little private jokes you share togeth-" Rei interrupted, "I don't have feelings for…" **SLAP! **Rei's hand flew to her face. She couldn't believe it. _**Did Akira just slap me?**_

* * *

><p>Aurthors Note: Ouuuuuu what's next a cat fight? Maybe Jack will see who she really is and break up with her. Will Jack realize his feelings for Akira. Find out in the next chapter. Which will be coming out August 22 because I'm working all weekened, so I need the extra day to write. :P<p> 


End file.
